


Hoofbeast Play

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Plug, Double Penetration, M/M, Pony Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius assists his dancestor with a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoofbeast Play

”Is this quite satisfactory Horuss?”

"Yes you are doing quite well Equius. However, would you mind pushing a bit harder?"

Equius is going to die, again. His ancestor is currently on all fours before him wearing hoof socks and gloves and requesting that Equius shove the horse-tail plug harder into his waste chute. It’s positively depraved, absolutely lewd. He’s terribly aroused and sweating obscenely. He pushes the plug into Horuss a little harder, being mindful of his strength. Soon the plug is nestled deep in Horuss’ chute.

"Yessss that’s better. Now if you would so kindly retrieve that wondrous piece of artwork on the table?"

"Y-yes right away." 

Equius ambles over to Horuss’ work table and retrieves the magnificent piece of art. It’s beautiful in its long stature, majestic and thick. Equius only sweats more as he wonders what Horuss plans to have him do with it. He makes his way back over to Horuss and moves into his line of sight to show Horuss he has completed his comm- request.

"Yes excellent Equius. Now push it in my nook, if you please."

"D-do what?!"

"Return to your position behind me and please push it in my nook. Pleasure me with it, if you will."

Equius can’t take this. Horuss utters these words as if he’s asking him to pass a tool to him. The “artwork” is incredibly large. It would stretch Horuss terribly, probably cause him pain. It leaves Equius flustered as he complies the best he can with his form shaking and slick with sweat. 

Equius rubs the tip of the artificial horse phallus along Horuss’ dripping nook. Horuss shudders slightly at the action and Equius gulps. He takes a deep breath before he pushes the phallus in and Horuss gasps. 

"Are you alright!? Did I hurt you?"

"No no you’re doing fine. Better than fine. Please… keep going. Do not stop until all of it is inside."

Equius does as he’s asked, pushing the phallus into Horuss slow and steady. He watches almost in a trance as Horuss’s nook stretches as the phallus enters him. Horuss groans low but Equius doesn't hear it, he’s too focused on Horuss’ nook taking in the horse phallus almost greedily. Soon the entire phallus is inside and Equius can feel his nook clench, jealous. 

"Alright… now… move it in… and out. Do not hold..back"

Equius is to far gone to be flustered now. He starts to fuck Horuss steadily with the phallus and Horuss whinnies and nickers. It’s so beautiful, so perfectly wrong and Equius is loving every minute.

"You… can touch yourself… if you’d like"

Equius rips his pants in his excitement to fish out his bulge. He strokes it quick and firm as he speeds up his actions to Horuss’s nook. Horuss’s noises come faster and higher in pitch and Equius watches in awe as a violent tremor runs through Horuss’s body as he climaxes, the force of it pushing the entire phallus out of his nook with a sloppy squelching sound. Equius is not far behind as he watches Horuss’s gaping nook spasm greedily, royal blue material flowing from it heavily.

"Thank you Equius. That was most pleasing."

Equius nearly scoffs at how Horuss’s voice is still so calm and collected.


End file.
